wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Domon Ōtsutsuki
The Tale of Domon Ōtsutsuki is the Hundred Eighty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 15, 2017. Synopsis The Battle Hand is made by Extor, with the purpose to find a perfect arm of the host and enhance the person powers and the arms has the power to transform into toy jets for entertainment. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Battle Hand Tournament= With the loss of the Super Roundabout, the foundation of Planet Wukong and the Dragon Ball Z Universe in Eggman's grasp, the Mushroom Rebels and Ayame's group at the planet where Professor Extor lives and since Seiya was pleased of the mission and aware of the situation, He sends them to Planet Gundam to help him on his training on how to become one of the Bronze Saints in order to defeat Emperor Eggman. While pursuing Paul Gekko, Jack was walking through a village, where he finds a local who says "the gauntlet needs to find a host and the tournament is tonight"." So, Jack goes east to find another village where the robot citizen who tells him the "Tale of the BattleArms and the Bronze Saints". Jack continues east into yet another village. This time, the villagers are placing the tournament name; Battle Hand Tournament. Jack meets the scientist Extor, the creator of the BattleArms, who explains to Jack what has happened. The Bronze Saints of the Mushroom Kingdom are in hiding and the Eggman Empire is going to find a concept of the fighting tournament. Extor built the robot arm from adamantium metal, fit each of them with different weapons and abilities, and spent days analyzing Jack's fighting skills. Yahweh himself provided the power source by imbuing them with his goodness and Yula, herself her god-like powers. But as he presented them to Princess Peach, five of the BattleArms based on the Mario Bros. Naruto Shippuden and Mobile Suit Gundam characters and the Yamata no Orochi from Japanese Mythology and Kyoji Kasshu have emotions and understand the feeling of Paul Gekko's fallen teacher, Girouette and understanding it as it chose Ayame, Seika Gekko, Paul Seika, Dan Renato and Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. Extor asks Jack for his help to find the chosen ones who had the righteous energy within the BattleArms, but Jack says he can't help him due to the fact that his sword has the same righteous energy. Extor gives Jack a last BattleArm based on Kyoji Kasshu. Jack prayed to his Ancestors for Paul Gekko's safety since Paul's BattleArm is based on Ashi, the many Emperor Primes who chose to eventually feed greed and pride on Cybetron and the Mushroom Kingdom and Optimus Prime, a courageous and wise soldier who inspired those under his command, and who was marked by fate to one day assume the mantle of Prime, although Optimus rejected that he was worthy of being Prime along side the Yamata no Orochi from Japanese Mythology. |-|Meeting Domon Ōtsutsuki= A police inspector named Belcino examines the casing around the BattleArm and vows to find the Fighter. In the Bar, Ayame sees Domon Ōtsutsuki who asks the bartender if he's seen a man in an old picture he has and wears a BattleArm based on Domon Kasshu. As Kyoji and Ayame take their leave, they finds the police waiting for them. Kyoji and Ayame is arrested by the police. Belcino offers Domon a pizza if Ayame confesses that he is a BattleArm wielder. They are bailed out by Domon Ōtsutsuki and Rain Ōtsutsuki, who shows Belcino Domon's passport, which states that he's a tourist from planet Wukong. Rain scolds Domon for his brash actions, and he responds by ripping his passport to pieces. As they walk with Ayame and Kyoji Ōtsutsuki along the street the children from the bar bring Domon food to thank him. They all decide to spend an evening in an abandoned hotel. They tell him that Michelo is Neo Italy's Gundam Fighter, but he's also a Mafia boss and commits many crimes. They wonder how a man like that can represent their country. Just then, Michelo comes crashing in with his Neros Gundam and attacks them. Michelo says that he heard how Domon beat up his men. He kidnaps Sophia and tells Domon to come after him, but without his Gundam. He then begins firing his vulcans on them, but Rain pulls out a device that creates a protective bubble around them. Rain wants to complain to the Gundam Fight Committee, but Domon says it won't help. He says that Sophia doesn't concern him, and he will fight Michelo on his own terms. Belcino shows up and arrests Domon again. Belcino and the children go to the Colosseum to rescue Sophia, and Belcino tells the children that Gundam Fighters are all scum. Domon escapes from the police and shows up to rescue Sophia. The rope holding her up is cut, and he catches her. Michelo's men shoot at Kyoji and Ayame, but they are uninjured. The Spirit of Kyoji Kasshu in Kyoji's BattleArm identifies as Emperor Kokoro and Ayame's spirit of the eight headed serpent identifies it as the Yamata no Gundam that easily destroyed the gods of the universe years ago. In space, beam ropes surround planet Gundam to signal the beginning of the BattleArm Tournament. Michelo battles Kyoji and Ayame with the Neros Gundam. ecalls long ago when people abandoned Dens and went to live in the colonies. The point of the BattleArms Tournament is to prevent war and decide who will rule the universe, but he thinks no one cares about Dens. Michelo continues attacking, and Kyoji and Ayame combined the attacks to form the Eight Headed Serpent Finger revealing the image of Ashi's corrupted form, to end the match. By destroying the Neros Gundam's head, Michelo is disqualified from the Gundam Fight. Domon asks him if he has seen the man in the picture, but Michelo says he knows nothing. Afterwards, Michelo is arrested by the police, and Belcino gives Syame's five person group each boxes of pizza, thinking to himself about how long and horrible the next year will be. Unknown to the Ayame's fellowship, Domon Ōtsutsuki and Rain Ōtsutsuki alongside Samurai Jack are following them where ever they go. |-|Finding Ashi's spirit= In Neo America City, a parade is held for the recently returned Gundam Fighter Chibodee Crocket and his Gundam Maxter. The once desolate New York is now filled with life as everyone hopes that Neo America will win the tournament. Nearby, Domon sits in a bar and watches the parade on TV. The bartender tells him that Chibodee fulfilled the American dream because he was a thief as a kid but went to the colonies to improve his life. A kid in the bar shows him a poster of the upcoming Universal Unification Boxing Match that Chibodee will be fighting in. In a gym, Carmela Conomy trains to fight Chibodee when Domon shows up. With one punch, Domon takes down Conomy. Chibodee is warned by Shawn Douglas and Kennedy Grumman from the Department of Defense not to fight because Domon might show up. Chibodee says he isn't worried because he has a crew to protect him, including Janet Smith, Shirley Lane, Cath Ronary and Bunny Higgins. In the arena, the crowd cheers when Chibodee shows up with the Gundam Maxter. He enters the ring to face his hooded opponent Conomy, which is actually Domon. Domon attacks Chibodee but was blocked by Kyoji who was dressed up as Little Mac as he was punched to the stomach. Domon confronts Kyoji who mistakenly knocks him out for a someone who would cheat. Kyoji thought his brother was dead in a heart virus having thought his mission to protect the super roundabout and his brother is a failure. Amazed that the BattleArm wielders, Chibodee asked Kyoji that Ayame's group can take-on Gundam Maxter in a BattleArm Match which they accepted. Domon wakes up and sees his brother Kyoji. Domon tells everyone how his mentor gave him the symbol of Triforce of Courage and vanished. Suddenly, the police storm in to arrest them for treason because they want to use the Ultimate Gundam to destroy the United Colonies Federation. Kyoji takes Ayame's group to safety and sees his mother, Mikino Ōtsutsuki, fatally shot when she shielded Kyoji and his friends from the gunfire from one of the Eggman Army soldiers as Ayame's group evaded. Domon was reunited with Kyoji and Domon learns that his brother wasn’t to blame for these events of the Eggman Empire thus awakening the spirit of Ashi inside Kyoji's BattleArm. |-|Fighting Douglas and Grumman= Douglas and Grumman want to assassinate Kyoji, and Chibodee tells them to leave since Kyoji is a nice guy noting that he and his friends had magic boxing gloves. As Bunny leaves and enters the elevator, she is grabbed by Grumman. Domon stumbles in a park from his wounds in the boxing match when three armed men show up. Domon prepares to fight them, but Rain shows up on a boat and shoots at them. Rain asks Domon if he is all right, and he passes out. Chibodee thinks about how he fought his way up to the top as a child to make his dreams a reality. Domon wakes up in a dirty hotel room, and Rain examines him. She tells him to be careful when someone knocks on the door. Bunny tells Ayame's group to meet Chibodee on Broadway, but she is being coerced by Grumman. rrives at Broadway with his Core Lander, he finds Douglas and Grumman waiting to ambush him in two transforming Murphy mobile suits. Chibodee sees the battle from the stadium where he's waiting and flies over to Broadway. He attacks the Murphys to give Ayame's group enough time to summon their BattleArms. With their BattleArms activated, Kyoji and Dan Renato have destroyed one of the Murphys, and Chibodee destroys the other. With the other obstacles out of the way, the BattleArm match begins. At first Ayame is a bit scared, but with Dan Renato's advise, Ayame manages to topple the Gundam with the image of Ashi in Aku-like battle suit and then Seika Gekko acting as a monkey clown which angers Romario Monini, is a mimic who is able to copy his opponents and even use any of there moves against them in his Jester Gundam. But Seika sings his BattleClaw song in which Romario Monini mimics but was shocked that he has a BattleArm and Seika traps Romario in a barrel and performed a Banana Slamma and the Gundam was imprisoned and the pilot drowns into the bottom of the ocean with a metal ball attached to it's chain. Chibodee congratulates Ayame's group for beating of the three strongest Gundams including in rules of the BattleArm Tournament and offers them a ticket to the finals in which they accepted it. |-|Finals of the BattleArms Tournament= After making it to the finals, Ayame's group had discovered that Domon Ōtsutsuki's home planet's own Devil Gundam makes it’s comeback but who is inside it is the original Kyoji Kasshu. Having finally realized the tragic truth behind his brother, Domon Ōtsutsuki tearfully did his BattleArm Blast Jutsu, incinerated the original Kyoji Kasshu to free Ayame's group from the trap they are in. Extor goes to congratulates Ayame, her group and Paul Gekko with a high five and a handshake. Paul's BattleArm begins to glow, as Jack already knew that his father's death results the birth of Ashi Ōtsutsuki, Miwa's youngest daughter, and the creation of Paul Gekko, Aku, Eggman and Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. Ayame's group and Paul sees Aku, who have thought to be slain by the Ryuseken no Tsurugi along with Momoshiki who had been sealed within the moon who congratulates them of winning the BattleArm Tounrament created by the Eggman Empire. When Aku smells the baby Ashi Ōtsutsuki, Aku announces that he smells a piece of himself inside Ashi, much to her shock. Wondering how that happened, Aku remembers the time when Miwa Tomoe was pregnant. He deduces that Miwa drank , Eggman, Paul Gekko, Kyoji Ōtsutsuki and his essence and gave birth to her, making Ashi Ōtsutsuki, Paul, Aku, Eggman and Kyoji's creation and Paul's biological granddaughter. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom **Legendary Saints ***Seiya ***Shiryu ***Hyoga ***Ikki ***Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother ***Rain Ōtsutsuki **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother **Frieza *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto **Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki **Domon Kasshu **Paul Pedrosa **Rain Mikamura **Sai Saici **George de Sand **Chibodee Crocket **Argo Gulskii **Allenby Beardsley **Gohan **Piccolo **Krillin **Android 10,000 **Android 10,000's sister **Extor **Future Trunks Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra *Tai Shui Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens **Multiverse Planets ***Wukong ***Gundam Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon